Ce qu'il mérite
by KathAdrian
Summary: Tu vas vraiment essayer d'acheter la soirée de Rogue ? demanda Ginny. C'est l'heure de la revanche. Severus va enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite ! SSHG, traduction de ma fic : What he deserves.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour - ou presque ! Je publie juste la traduction d'une de mes histoires ( what he deserves ) à la demande d'Accio-history :) Hé oui, je n'ai pas de nouvelle histoire pour l'instant, mais qui sait ? ;o)

Je l'ai relu mais il peut tout de même rester des fautes, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Et j'espère surtout que l'histoire vous plaira :)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ( no kidding ! ) et je fais ça gratuitement. L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à notre déesse, J.K. Rowling, et je n'ai aucune intention de les lui reprendre.

N/A : Pour ceux qui auraient un doute : une vente de célibataires aux enchères ( ou bachelor auction ) est une vente aux enchères tout à fait classique, sauf qu'au lieu d'acheter des antiquités, on achète la soirée de volontaires ;) En l'occurrence, celle de nos célibataires préférés.

Rated M pour une scène à caractère sexuelle assez explicite.

Enjoy !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant l'assemblée réunie, se demandant si une autre entreprise avait déjà connu un tel succès. Tout son staff lui avait répété qu'une vente de célibataires aux enchères était une mauvaise idée, et ils devaient tous être en train de ravaler leurs mots. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva, ses yeux brillant de malice, et lui fit un grand sourire pour répondre au regard noir qu'elle lui lançait depuis tout à l'heure. Ta-ta-ta. Cette vente aux enchères était une merveilleuse idée, une de ses meilleures, en toute modestie bien sur.

Et pourtant, quelque chose le titillait encore : la réaction de Severus lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son idée. Il ne s'était pas évanoui. Il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait insulté personne et n'avait même pas essayé de lancer un sort sur qui que ce soit. C'était des plus étranges. Mais aussi inattendu que cela soit, Albus n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que Severus avait trouvé une faille dans son plan et allait essayer d'y échapper, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Severus était d'ailleurs déjà dans la salle, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Albus n'arrivait simplement pas à le comprendre, mais puisqu'il ne voyait aucune issue par laquelle le professeur de Potions pourrait se faufiler en douce, il décida d'abandonner le sujet et lança un sourire accueillant à la foule pressée dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione fit son entrée et aperçut immédiatement la personne qu'elle avait commencé à chercher des yeux : Ginny. Elle partit s'asseoir à côté de son amie et fit semblant d'écouter les histoires que la jeune femme avait à raconter sur Harry. Elle avait plus de nouvelles du jeune homme depuis sa petite-amie que depuis l'intéressé lui-même, mais elle faisait en sorte de ne pas se sentir vexée. Elle gigota légèrement sur sa chaise pour jeter un coup d'œil aux célibataires qui participaient à la vente aux enchères et qui se tenaient pour l'instant derrière le professeur Dumbledore. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé en apercevant celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était donc bien là, tant mieux.

« Et voilà comment on a finit par récupérer le canapé, tu sais ? Celui que je t'avais montré la dernière fois ? » continua Ginny.

« Vraiment ? » répondit-elle d'une voix distraite, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle n'avait rien écouté à son histoire.

« Je te jure ! Et puis on a vu ce gars très bizarre sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait une barbe de trois mètres de long et… »

Hermione arrêta d'écouter, elle arrêta même de faire semblant. Son esprit avait trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant sur quoi se concentrer. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Severus Rogue la fixait depuis tout à l'heure, la regardant de haut comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était encore son élève à Poudlard. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait plus ce privilège maintenant qu'elle enseignait elle aussi au château.

Il savait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, Hermione pouvait presque le sentir.

Elle lui lança son sourire le plus insolent avant de porter son attention sur les autres célibataires à côté de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore avait mis Severus, Sirius, Harry et Rémus les uns à côté des autres sur scène, est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? Hermione avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient encore tous les quatre en vie. Bien sur, elle savait que le professeur Dumbledore était un peu excentrique, mais là ça frôlait la folie. Elle aperçut également Ron et Drago en train de se disputer légèrement plus loin – probablement pour savoir lequel des deux récolterait le plus d'argent – et leva gentiment les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, tu vas essayer de faire une offre ? » demanda Ginny, tirant Hermione de ses pensées.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son amie, un sourire presque mesquin aux lèvres. « Oh que oui. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil, sans doute surprise de voir son amie répondre aussi franchement mais décidément intéressée par le sujet.

« Sur qui ? Sur qui ? Sur qui ? » Demanda-t-elle, sautant presque de sa chaise dans son excitation.

_On dirait presque moi quand j'essayais de répondre à la question d'un de nos professeurs à l'école, bonjour l'ironie !_

« Rogue, » répondit-elle simplement. « C'est l'heure de la revanche, » poursuivit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

« Tu vas vraiment essayer d'acheter la soirée de Rogue ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste envie de lui rendre la pareille pour ce qu'il nous a fait endurer quand on était à Poudlard. Il va enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite. »

Oh, Ginny ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Hermione était sincère dans ses paroles. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil amusé.

« Hermione qui nous mijote un sale tour, » répondit Ginny en rigolant. « Une vraie Serpentard. Tu es sure que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé quand il t'a répartie ? »

« Peut-être bien, » ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. Elle décida ensuite de changer le sujet, craignant d'en dévoiler trop si la discussion se poursuivait plus avant. « Et toi alors ? Tu vas essayer d'avoir Harry ? »

« Oh, non je ne pense pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. C'est l'Elu après tout, c'est perdu d'avance. J'espère juste qu'il rentrera à la maison après son rendez-vous. »

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire, mais il était plus nerveux que sincère et Hermione se sentit obligée de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry t'adore. Et dans le pire des cas, tu pourras toujours lancer un sort à l'heureuse gagnante de la soirée. »

La jeune rouquine sembla se détendre à cette idée et Hermione espéra soudainement ne pas avoir la mort d'une pauvre sorcière sur la conscience.

« Ça te tente de faire une offre à deux ? » demanda Ginny. « On rassemble notre argent pour acheter Rogue et comme ça on est sures de l'avoir. Il sera à notre merci ! »

« Désolée, Ginny. Je préfère faire ça tout seule. J'ai attendu cette opportunité pendant des années, je préfère la garder pour moi. »

Ginny haussa les épaules, apparemment compréhensive. Hermione repensa aux plans qu'elle avait faits pour la soirée et essuya un frisson. Oh, elle ne voulait pas mêler Ginny à cette histoire, c'était certain.

« Okay. Et sinon… tu as vu Ron ? »

Hermione retint un soupir fatigué juste alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir ses lèvres, se contenant de hausser les épaules avant de détourner le regard. Voilà un sujet qu'elle avait vu venir à des kilomètres, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle y était préparée. Avec un peu de chance, Ginny le comprendrait d'elle-même et laisserait tomber. Mais bien sur, Hermione n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance.

« Hermione, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu sais qu'il t'aime, hein ? Il espère vraiment que tu vas essayer de l'acheter ce soir. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard épuisé avant de laisser échapper un soupir. « On en a déjà parlé, Ginny. On a rompu, et c'est définitif. Même si j'étais… » Hermione s'interrompit brutalement, craignant d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à relancer le sujet lorsque Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre la voix du vieux professeur, même si elle pouvait sentir le regard de Ginny posé sur elle pendant tout son discours. Elle refusa de quitter le Directeur des yeux. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait voulu dire tout à l'heure il y'avait des vérités qu'il valait mieux taire, et celle-ci en faisait bien partie.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, notre premier célibataire : Harry Potter ! » annonça-t-il avec une joie presque malsaine. « Bien sur, il est inutile de le présenter, je pense que vous le connaissez toutes, n'est-ce pas ? Nous commencerons donc à 100 Gallions ! »

Heureusement pour Hermione, Ginny était bien trop occupée à foudroyer du regard toutes celles qui osaient prendre la parole pour pouvoir se concentrer sur elle. C'était pourtant inutile, elles étaient bien trop nombreuses. Une jeune femme finit pourtant par avoir le dernier mot, avec une enchère de 800 gallions ! Sa rivale lui lança un regard plein de haine avant de fondre en larmes et de s'enfuir de la Grande Salle. Hermione se rassit dans sa chaise, décidément aussi mal à l'aise qu'Harry alors qu'il quittait la scène. Harry se dirigea doucement vers la jeune femme qui avait payé pour le droit de passer sa soirée avec lui et lança un clin d'œil à sa petite-amie au passage. Hermione sentit son amie se détendre et se concentra à nouveau sur l'estrade.

Une dame acheta Rémus pour la coquette somme de 300 gallions, puis une autre acheta Sirius pour 400. Puis, vint le tour de Ron.

« Mesdames, notre célibataire suivant : Ronald Weasley. Ronald aime le Quidditch, les bons plats préparés à la main et les échecs. Nous commencerons à 100 gallions ! »

Ron jeta un regard plein d'arrogance à la foule, certain d'entendre plusieurs voix se démarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Il jeta un regard plus insistant encore en direction d'Hermione mais la jeune femme fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Pour être honnête, il espérait qu'elle essaierait de l'acheter mais perdrait contre une concurrente. Ainsi, elle serait folle de jalousie et se rendrait compte qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Malheureusement pour Ron, il n'en fut rien.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle. Les femmes de l'assemblée se lancèrent des regards depuis leurs sièges comme pour dire : « Non merci, celui-ci, je vous le laisse ». Albus était de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, et même Hermione devait avouer qu'elle se sentait coupable. Le visage de Ron vira au rouge tomate, autant de colère que de honte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione n'essayait pas de l'acheter ? Et pourquoi les autres non plus ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, il était canon, intelligent, gentil et il savait comment faire plaisir aux femmes. C'était ridicule !

Si Hermione avait pu entendre ses pensées, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu s'empêcher de le corriger. C'était donc sans doute mieux comme cela. Ron était le genre d'homme qu'on voulait garder en tant qu'ami, mais qu'on ne voulait pas forcément épouser. Elle se sentait pourtant mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'amie, mais elle avait un plan, et elle devait s'y tenir. Elle aperçut Severus pouffer de rire derrière Ronald. Le salaud devait sans doute faire un effort considérable pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Hermione était assez surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle n'en était pas loin elle-même.

« 50 Gallions ? » annonça Dumbledore.

Le regard noir que Ginny lui lança ne suffit pas à la faire changer d'avis et elle le lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec Ron gratuitement, elle n'avait aucune intention de payer pour avoir ce privilège. Ginny laissa alors échapper un soupir et se leva.

« 50 Gallions. »

Albus sembla respirer pour la première fois depuis que Ron était entré sur scène et se hâta de conclure l'affaire. « Une fois, deux fois… Trois fois ! Adjugé, vendu ! »

La foule laissa échapper un soupir unanime, apparemment aussi soulagée que le professeur Dumbledore de voir cette enchère terminée. Ron se rua hors de scène, rejetant la faute sur quiconque lui passait par la tête. Il partir s'asseoir dans la chaise libre à côté de Ginny et Hermione fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Celui de sa sœur était d'autant plus difficile à ignorer mais Hermione préféra se concentrer sur la scène, et sur les célibataires encore libres. Son regard se retrouva automatiquement attiré vers Rogue et elle attendit patiemment que son tour arrive.

« Mesdames, notre dernier célibataire : Severus Rogue ! Severus aime les longues promenades, préparer des potions et lire au coin d'un bon feu. Ce soir, vous aurez peut-être la chance de découvrir l'homme plein de passion qui se cache derrière la légende, qui sait, Severus a peut-être même une âme de poète ? » Dumbledore ignora complètement Severus qui était en train de s'étouffer à quelques mètres seulement, se concentrant pleinement sur l'assemblée qui avait déjà commencé à murmurer. « Il écrit des chansons, et je peux vous assurer qu'il a du talent ! »

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle et Hermione maudit Dumbledore d'essayer de vendre Severus avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche ! Ça n'allait décidément pas être aussi facile qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Severus ne retrouva son souffle que lorsque la vente aux enchères commença. Il se demanda ce qui serait pire : que quelqu'un essaye de l'acheter, ou que personne ne le fasse. Ce qui était arrivé à Weasley était terrifiant, et puis assez embarrassant… pour lui. Il était vrai que pour les autres, ça avait été très amusant mais Severus n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la même situation. Son regard attrapa alors celui de Sirius, et le sourire amusé de celui-ci finit de le décider : il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir faire mieux que ce vieux cabot. Sa soirée était déjà fichue, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de garder sa dignité intacte.

« 200 Gallions ! » hurla une femme dans l'assemblée.

« 300 ! »

Les deux femmes furent bientôt rejointes par Sybille Trelawney et plusieurs des anciennes élèves de Severus. La tête commençait à lui tourner. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles essayaient de l'acheter ? Etait-ce une blague ? Un mauvais tour ? Severus jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Granger et fronça les sourcils en la voyant se tenir aussi immobile. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle tenterait quelque chose de stupide. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir dire s'il était soulagé ou déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Les propositions étaient désormais montées jusqu'à 1500 gallions et Severus était persuadé qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Il pria Merlin pour sa clémence et espéra que quelqu'un allait le tuer. Tout était préférable à ça. Malheureusement pour lui, Merlin refusa de l'écouter et les propositions continuèrent d'affluer. Les dames de la foule semblèrent cependant abandonner lorsque Trelawney hurla : « 2000 Gallions ! »

Severus se sentit pâlir alors que le sourire sur le visage de la vielle femme s'élargissait. Non, non, non. Tout sauf ça. Il avait la vague impression d'être un condamné à mort et d'avoir à peine terminé son dernier repas. Albus se tourna vers son collègue et lui lança un de ses maudits sourires avant de hurler dans le micro :

« Une fois… Deux fois… »

« 2500 Gallions ! » hurla soudainement quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Hermione, désormais debout. Tous les regards de l'assemblée avaient beau être dirigés sur elle, le seul qui lui fit le moindre effet était celui de Rogue. Elle essuya un frisson mais refusa de se laisser intimider.

« Hé bien, Professeur Granger avec une proposition de 2500 Gallions. Une fois… deux fois…trois fois ! Adjugé, vendu ! » Albus annonça-t-il finalement. « Voilà qui conclut notre vente aux enchères. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée ! »

Ron était déjà prêt à hurler sur Hermione mais Ginny avait commencé à le tirer par le bras pour le faire sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione tenait tant que cela à acheter la soirée de Rogue, mais elle voulait éviter que son frère ne fasse une scène. Elle pourrait toujours lui poser la question plus tard. Hermione entendit vaguement quelques insultes lancées dans sa direction mais décida de les ignorer. Elle avait désormais un bien meilleur moyen d'occuper son temps.

« Professeur Granger. »

Severus était posté juste derrière elle, le souffle de ses mots venant caresser son oreille.

« Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue, » répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers lui. Et cette fois son sourire n'avait rien de mesquin ou de sournois, il était on ne peut plus sincère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les épiait avant de s'avancer pour murmurer :

« Tu aurais du voir la tête de Ron quand il a vu que j'essayais d'acheter ta soirée ! »

« Oh, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. J'étais peut-être un peu désorienté, mais je pense qu'il était plus pâle encore que moi. »

Severus lui lança un sourire amusé et Hermione ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il avant de poser délicatement sa main au creux de ses reins.

Severus leur fit traverser le château jusqu'aux donjons. Une fois la porte fermé, il ne perdit pas une seconde, attaquant ses lèvres alors que ses mains venaient doucement caresser sa joue. Hermione se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, pressant leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre et étouffant un gémissement. Le son fit perdre au professeur de potions ce qui pouvait lui rester de retenue et il la pressa presque violemment contre la porte du cachot, ses mains venant attraper les cuisses de la jeune femme et la soulevant pour lui permettre d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Il la sentit frissonner sous ses mains et pressa son érection contre elle alors qu'Hermione faisait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Chacun lutta pour diriger le baiser jusqu'à ce que Severus rompe le contact, les laissant tous deux à bout de souffle. Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant d'attaquer son cou, trouvant immédiatement l'endroit qui la rendait toujours dingue et démarrant l'assaut à coup de lèvres. Il connaissait son corps sur le bout des doigts, après tout, il avait eu l'occasion de s'entrainer.

« Tu savais que Weasley comptait sur toi pour l'acheter ? » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, sa voix douce et dangereuse.

« Ou- Oui… »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé dans ce cas ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'attaquer son cou, s'assurant ainsi de lui laisser une belle marque le lendemain matin.

« Parce que… » Répondit-elle, essoufflée. « Severus… parce que je voulais t'acheter toi… Je ne voulais pas de lui... »

Enorgueillit par la difficulté qu'elle avait à prononcer le moindre mot, Severus ne put retenir un petit sourire plein de fierté. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de ses cuisses avant de venir la caresser sous sa robe, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ? »

Il glissa son doigt sous le sous-vêtement de la jeune femme avant de le lui enlever pour atteindre son but. La jeune femme essuya un frisson au contact désormais direct.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » hurla-t-elle. « Je… je te veux toi, Severus ! Maintenant ! S'il-te-plaît ! »

Severus mordit la peau de son cou avec un peu plus de férocité avant de s'écarter légèrement pour attraper sa baguette. D'un léger coup de poignet il fit disparaitre leurs vêtements et attrapa ses lèvres tout en la pénétrant. Merlin, elle était si proche, si serrée. Si humide, tout ça pour lui. Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était lui qui provoquait cela chez elle, qu'il pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur elle. Il accéléra ses mouvements, la repoussant presque violemment contre la porte avec chaque coup de rein.

Ça n'avait cependant pas l'air de déranger la jeune femme, bien au contraire, elle suivait son rythme à la perfection, se pressant contre lui pour le faire glisser plus loin encore, l'encourageant à accélérer, à se montrer plus brutal encore. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce sentiment, cette impression de s'abandonner complètement à lui, de lui appartenir.

« Sev… Severus ! Je vais… Je vais ! Maintenant ! » Cria-t-elle, entrainant Severus après elle et le forçant à jouir à son tour dans un cri presque rauque.

Severus sentit ses jambes faiblir sous leur poids. Il laissa la jeune femme glisser doucement contre la porte, suivant le mouvement jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux face à elle. Désormais assise à califourchon sur le maître de potions, Hermione essayait de retrouver son souffle. Severus déposa doucement sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme avant de presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'elle était parfaite, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter la chance d'être avec elle, mais les mots restèrent coincés en travers de sa gorge. Alors il rapprocha leurs visage et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois, et espéra que ça suffirait à ce qu'elle comprenne. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération pour rien.

Hermione se laissa faire avec plaisir, ne souhaitant rien de plus à cet instant que se sentir encore Severus un peu sur elle, en elle. Lorsqu'elle finit par s'écarter légèrement, la jeune femme lui lança un sourire amusé.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas très envie de te revoir dans une de ces ventes aux enchères, » annonça-t-elle. « Je tuerai Albus s'il le faut, mais je n'ai aucune envie de partager. »

Severus vint enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune Gryffondor. « Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas partager non plus. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus avait l'impression d'être au bon endroit au bon moment. Il laissa échapper un soupir satisfait et hésita à se relever pour emmener Hermione dans leur lit. Après quelques secondes, il décida que ça pouvait encore attendre un peu.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Et puis même si vous avez détesté, ne vous gênez pas. Ça ne serait ni ma première, ni ma dernière critique ;o)

A bientôt !


End file.
